


the wedding

by 10vesick



Series: love (it's merely a madness) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding, i guess, it's ok he'll be fine, love conquered, mbfw AU, ok so little context, slight kunten, ten is in love with johnny and he did his best to stop this wedding but in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Ten feels tears blooming at the back of his eyes as they’re done, the lump on his throat tightening at the exchange of words, the nervous laughter and the loving looks. His eyes water and burn at the cheering of the crowd, the shaky breaths and, finally, at the eager kiss that Johnny and Jaehyun share as they’re declared partners for life.





	the wedding

Ten is startled by the sound of the organ.

It brings him back into the moment, into the white painted room, in front of dozens of people he barely knows. It brings him back into the moment, standing next to Johnny, wearing his fitted black tuxedo and his hair slicked back, and Ten can’t help but think how handsome he looks.

It’s his wedding day. Of course he’s beaming.

As the wedding march plays, the front door to the room cracks open, sunlight washing over the first few rows as the soon-to-be husband appears in sight. Ten gets lost on the gorgeous glint of Johnny’s hazel eyes, brimming with emotion as he gazes across the room at Jaehyun, admires him entirely as though he personally hung the stars in the sky every night.

The younger makes his way to the altar, gracefully walking alongside a high poised woman Ten guesses is his mother. 

When Jaehyun arrives, the officiator begins the ceremony, gives a speech about _ why we’re all gathered here today_, going on and on about how love is the best thing we have. It sounds like something pulled out straight from Johnny’s diary, and Ten wouldn’t be surprised if it actually was. The old man talks about love, and passion, and that _ something special _ that cannot be broken, not even by the worst of demons.

A bitter laugh chokes down at the back of Ten’s throat, and he can almost feel Doyoung’s deadly glare in front of him.

Soon enough, though, the time comes. They’re asked to recite their wedding vows.

Jaehyun goes first.

“Today, I join my life to yours. Not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant,” he says, and Ten is almost embarrassed by the way his voice shakes. Almost, because it’s actually kind of adorable. “You look so beautiful to me today, but the day I met you just hit differently. You were this different kind of beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen. When you smiled and looked my way… I can’t even explain what that did to me. You made my heart beat in a crazy way, like never before. I felt something so deep within me, and I immediately knew that this broken road filled with uncertainty had led me to you...”

A tear rolls down Jaehyun’s cheek, but Johnny encourages him to continue. Regardless of how nervous he is too, his smile never fades, fingers clinging to Jaehyun’s in a way that ground him whenever the lump in his throat threatens to choke off his words, or when the squeaky laugh that hiccups out of him threatens to turn hysterical.

“I wasn’t looking for you. You just kind of appeared. An angel that would bring nothing but happiness and love into this mortal life. Thank you, for everything. For every word, every kiss, every touch. Johnny Suh,” Jaehyun’s voice cracks one more time, and he takes a deep breath. Ten’s eyes can’t stop noticing the way Johnny rubs his thumbs over his hands to sooth him down. “Truthfully speaking, I don’t have a world to promise you. Just my company to explore it with. Today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you.”

Guests clap and cheer, and some even wipe away a shameful tear. Ten feels a knot tying on his throat, and something inside him kind of breaks, but he claps nonetheless.

When Johnny’s turn comes next, silence fills the room.

“You are the culmination of a dream come true,” he begins, and Ten has to hold in his breath. “From the second I laid eyes on you, and nothing in my life has been the same. That day, you were drenched head to toe, the rain having caught you on your way back to your dorm. You were drenched and your hair was sticking to your face and the cutest pout was adorning your lips,” Johnny smiles, thumbs rubbing Jaehyun’s knuckles as he spoke. “That day, everything around you was black and white, but you shined with color, the way my dreams always tend to be.”

A few touched _ awww _s resonate around the room, and Jaehyun lets out a little laugh, bringing his hand up to wipe away a tear or two.

“And it’s so dumb, because I was so dumbfounded I forgot to ask for your number. But even worse, I forgot to ask for your _ name _. I drove home that evening with heaviness on my heart, aching to be allowed to meet you again. And when it happened, I just… Knew what came next,” Johnny inhales, and the brightest smile Ten has ever seen on him appears on his face as he recites the final part to his vows. “Jung Jaehyun, I didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. It’s my will and honor to be in love with you, and I promise it’ll stay that way. Today, tomorrow, and forever.”

More excitement roars around the room.

Ten feels tears blooming at the back of his eyes as they’re done, the lump on his throat tightening at the exchange of words, the nervous laughter and the loving looks. His eyes water and burn at the cheering of the crowd, the shaky breaths and, finally, at the eager kiss that Johnny and Jaehyun share as they’re declared partners for life.

His eyes water and burn, but the tears on them, the pristine curtains blurring his vision, have no other meaning but complete and honest happiness, a joy he feels as he realizes his best friend has found everything he’d always been looking for.

Perhaps even more.

Warmth rolls down one of Ten’s cheeks, and he’s quick to wipe it away because _ God, I’m so embarrassing. _

How he wishes Kun was here.

It’s odd, for some reason. Like he should be missing Winwin, Lucas, perhaps even Hendery instead. It’s odd for him to miss Kun as if he’s known him for ages, as if he were the person that knows Ten the most— right after Johnny, probably. As if Kun were the only one that could understand him right now.

To Ten, it feels that way.

He imagines Kun telling him that it’s okay, that he’s proud of him. Kun squeezing his hand and tell him he’s done good, and that he made the right decision even if it hurts like hell. He would tell him that loving someone means you know when to let them go and be where they’re most happy. To be ready to make the sacrifice of not having them around if it means that they’re going to be somewhere that they’re safe, healthy and happy.

Ten finds reassurance in the words, even if it’s not really Kun the one saying them.

Would it make a difference, anyway? Maybe he just got into his head. How will Ten ever manage to get him out now?

For a long breathless moment, Johnny and Jaehyun get utterly caught in their own world, Jaehyun’s warm back and shoulders and cheekbones under Johnny’s fingers as he holds him, resting their foreheads together when at last they part. They stay there for as long as they can as their guests cheer, basking in each other's closeness, in the matching silver rings on their fingers and the incomparable pleasure of being newlyweds.

It’s that moment that makes Ten feels like he’s truly done the best he could. 

When he sees them hold onto each other, sees them mumbling words only loud enough for the other to hear, it's the moment that he realizes— this is how it was meant to be. This is the only right way this story could end.

And it’s this moment, too, where his heart finishes breaking.  


* * *

The reception is beautiful.

There’s wine and Jaehyun leaning on Johnny’s shoulder at a truly sizeable number of family photos being taken, none of which Johnny objects to. They stand together patiently for all of them, occasionally trading a sneaky kiss or a nose nuzzle that reads _ I love you, I love to have you close, I love you so much _in both their smiles. Jaehyun keeps getting pulled aside to hug friends, and Johnny gets dragged into countless bear hugs by Jaehyun’s family, but they always come back to each other. It’s nothing but lovely.

As he watches them finally walk towards the dancefloor together, Ten feels his phone buzz inside his pocket, and he’s already expecting to read a teasing text from Winwin, or an encouraging emoji from Lucas.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is reading Kun’s name on his screen.

He’s quick to apologize, for everything he’s caused. Tricking Kun, lying to him, betraying his trust. He begins typing a long paragraph on how he doesn’t deserve forgiveness, but Kun stops him and offers an apology himself. 

They talk for about five more minutes before Ten finds himself smiling, perhaps the sincerest smile he’s given in the entire day. He drums his fingers over the table as he jokes about the romcom movie ending he wishes he could get, but then agrees with Kun that what he could really use right now is just a friend.

_ Well, you do look kind of sad, sitting there alone, drumming your fingers over the table as you text me. _

Ten frowns at his screen, and types in the question running around his head.

_ Also, cool suit. You told me it was personally tailored, right? The fit is perfect. _

He looks down to check himself out, the black vest and coat falling perfectly over his frame, and the words just still don’t make sense to him. It isn’t until Kun praises his best man speech that the truth falls over him like a bucket of ice cold water, and Ten finds himself looking around the room, desperately looking to find him.

And when he does, when his eyes fall over another pair of chestnut ones, his heart drops to his feet.

Kun is standing a few feet in front of him, wearing a black suit and tie that look a little too big on him. He waves a hand at Ten, who still cannot believe his eyes, and then points down to his phone so the other one will read.

_ I may not be the romcom movie ending you expected but, _ Kun looks down to text, his lips pulling up in a shy smile. _ Care to have that dance we promised? _


End file.
